Dissidia 007: Final Fantasy Septem
by Eden R. C
Summary: 13 cycles in an eternal war between two divine powers. In these cycles hold many stories. We are gong to focus on the 7th cycle, as we travel with these 8 warriors.
1. Ch 0: Prologue – A Toll of the Soldier

Sorry for they way Shantotto came out. I am not very good when I have to rhyme. This story introduce not only four new heros but four new villains. I will explain what happen to them as well as what happen to characters like Prishe and why they only appear in flashbacks. That also means I will have more the Four new heros and villains. One of the characters as you can tell isn't from any FF game, he will appear in a new story that should appear after this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Final Fantasy games or Dissidia. Story idea and any OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Dissidia 007: Final Fantasy Septem<p>

Chapter 0: Prologue – A Toll of the Solider

_Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony_

_Chaos the God of Discord_

_Two Forces that rage a divine conflict, the prize of this war is the world itself. Entrusted with this task are brave warriors whom are summoned for that solitary principle._

_Champions of their god, as different as they might be are very similar. Helpless of their fate to uphold the balance, or to bring it down that so called balance. They fight endless battles all so they can be rewarded that which is already theirs, their memory of their loved ones, worlds, and the most important thing of all memories of themselves. _

_But little hope shines in this endless conflict. As they will soon lose all just to try anew. Warriors of Cosmos, Warriors of Chaos fight to end this eternal fracas so they can return home. A hidden truth lies in-between the lines in which they dismiss, a lie that this war is one without an end. It is their destiny to fight till their strength has given out and the light of hope fades…_

As I look around at the faces of my so called comrades in arms, I can see mixed feelings. I see false hope in some, sorrow in others, and lastly in the last group optimism. We stand in a grand opening consisting of flat water plain. In the middle lays a grand porcelain throne bordered by two shells like angle wings. On both sides of the throne stood two of my companions. The one on the left was short; her black and white stripe robe gave off the black mage like feel. The robe had gold linings that matched her two gauntlets.

The second person was as tall as me. A knight with blue armor with khaki and white cloth hanging off of him, his helmet has two horns that poke out of it. We call him the Warrior of Light and the short one Shantotto. Sitting in the middle was a beautiful woman. Her hair flows like a golden river. Her gown is pure white with gold trimmings.

Cosmos sit there with a façade that everything will be alright. "My tired and weary warriors, I am thankful that you are all unharmed." I rolled my eyes, as if she cared. "I have called you back here to announce that you all have done a valiant job of keeping our sanctum free of Chaos' touch."

Shantotto laughs at those words as her real chosen hero steps forth. "We must keep the enemy at bay till we find a way to put an end to this war."

I started out laughing. My outburst even took the girl with the light pink hair by surprise. "I am sorry but do you honestly think we can win this battle with the eighteen of us?"

Zidane smiles at us. "Why not, as long as we help each other out we can-"

"Help each other out? Monkey why should we help each other? We know nothing about each other. What reason do we have to help each other?" I ranted.

Zidane looked upset in a way. "Do we have to have a reason to help someone?"

Laguna smiles and walks up to Zidane. "You have a point there. Look Kaiden, we all understand the position that you are in. But the fact of the matter is that you fight with aid from us so we can protect this world." that goofy smile really pisses me off. "Besides taking out your frustration out on us isn't going to do any good, we need to have a calm head if we are going to win."

Win there is that word again. Do they not get it; Chaos has not only his chosen warriors but a never ending army of manikins. "You just don't get it do you. I don't care what happens to this world. I want to go back to the place I belong." I then turn my attention to Cosmos. "And you. Who do you think you are to pull me or any of us for that matter to fight this stupid war for you?"

"That is enough my friend. Cosmos pulled us here because we represent the fragment that this world is made up of." Minwu words although meant to calm me down angered me even more.

I scoffed at his remark. "I am sorry Wizard. But I have been around this world many times. Not once do I see a place in this world of mockery memories that seems any familiar to me. So I will take that I don't have a place in this world." I looked at the three younger members. "Tell me something. What about them."

Everyone looks at Vaan, Yuna, and the young boy known as the Onion Knight. Yuna looks at Cosmos noticing the hurt on her face from the scorn truth I spoke. "I am fine, we all are. Please do not worry."

Why act strong, it is noticeable how tired she is. I basically said this to myself. "A battle field is no place for a children or defensibly little girls."

I decided that no one was going to listen to me or they are just going to make excuse. As I take my leave a firm hand lands on my shoulder. Jecht decided that it was time for him to make his presents known. "You might not belong here, but you are here. I think it is time for you to hone up to that fact and do your part."

My eyes glared at him. "Remove your hand or I will cut it off."

After what seemed like minutes he removed his hand. I then continued to storm off. I had to get away from these. I know deep down that I had no right to say what I said. But there isn't any point in me being like everyone else. I have to be the voice of reason the truth of what we are really doing.

Tifa was going to go after me but a man in a red jacket put his hand out to stop her. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

"Do you think this moment is of need of that rhyme from a book?" asked Vaan.

The man with the book closed it and looked at his friends. "I read that line for a reason." He put the book up and started to walk deeper into the group. "This place holds nothing for him. He has lost his will and reason to fight. But even that won't stop him from returning to the one place that is safe. Here."

Tifa looked on as I started to fade from the picture. "But the armies are vast and could over power him, what if he needs our help Genesis?"

"That is true but he does need to be alone. So I say send Squall and Lightning after him." Genesis said as he looks at the two gunblade wielders.

They look at each other then back at Genesis. Squall crossed his arms and turned away. "Whatever."

Lightning took on a more demanding pose. "Why should we be the ones?"

"Because with you two around at least he will feel alone since you seemed to be as friendly as he is." Genesis jest.

"Don't delay you two for he is on his way." Shantotto said pushing the two off where I was going. "And as for the rest of you the rest is up on your way. Partner up before you go."

Meeting adjourned I guess. As they go their ways Shantotto and Warrior of Light stay behind.

"He is right. I had no right to summon him here." Cosmos said out loud.

Shantotto turns to the pure hearted goddess. "Ohahahahahahaha. His words are for naught. He cowards by using words."

Cosmos looked on as Lightning and Squall struggle to catch up to me. "He wasn't always like that." She closes her eyes and remembers back. "He was always happy."

"What changed to make him like this?" Her Warrior of Light asked.

A picture of three warriors flashed in the goddess head. "He lost someone special and though he can't remember that person's face. He knows that person is missing."

* * *

><p>Ah that is what I call a Dream team. You know with Lightning, Squall, and Kaiden all traveling together. I bet they all have tons to say. Since I got Eight new characters I will release random quotes each new characters as well as those that where lost thanks to Shinryu's purification. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Ch 01: Pawn to

Chapter 01: Pawn to...

As I walked along the maze like area that lead to this giant like tower I wondered about my place in this world. In tow was Lightening and Squall. The silence was great friend right now; I have had time to think about what has happen and what I said. Did I regret what I said to the others? Did I regret just blowing up and insulting possibly the only friends that I might have? I stopped and turned around to see Lightning and Squall who stopped as I have.

"Is something wrong Kaiden?" Lightning asked as she crossed her arms.

I know I should say something but what is the point these two won't care. "Never mind, it was nothing." I then turned and started to walk once more. We made it to the tower and took a break. We walking into this gateway to try and make sure that none of Chaos' forces are not anywhere near Cosmos.

"Heroes from the Realm of Harmony, do you come here in need of guidance?" appearing out of the darkness. He stood on a platform on the lower reaches of the tower. A man who is clad in a dark blue and black spiked armor which is lined in gold trimmings, he peers down at us. He has large shoulders that have a cape connect which flouts in the wind.

We jumped and looked up at him. I and Squall summoned our weapons while Lightning pulled hers out. Squall eyes narrowed. "Golbez."

"On guard, which you should be. But there is no need for you to aim them at me." The Armored man said. "I am here to warn you not to go too far."

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say, Golbez?" Lightning snapped.

"There is a plan in the mist; Mateus is scheming on a way to attack your goddess." Golbez points at Squall. "And Ultimecia is a partner in his conspiracy against your deity."

I looked at Squall and Lightning. "We can't ignore this information. I think you two should go and warn the others."

"He is our enemy Kaiden, why should we believe him?" Lightning ask a little too harshly.

"He has no reason to lie to us. Besides what if he is telling the truth and we don't act what then?" I asked.

Squall kept his eyes on Golbez. "We are not going to leave without you. Even if we do take the Intel and is true you could be out numbered."

I started to take off heading out of this Gateway. "I am just there to hold them off. Golbez where can I find them?"

Golbez then took his eyes off Squall and looked at me. "You can find them in the Taejin's Tower Gateway. Be on your guard when you venture there Warrior of the Goddess Harmony. You might not have any aid for some time."

I walked off. "Got it."

-3rd person view-

As Kaiden walked off as Lightning decided to make sure that Golbez don't attack him from behind. Once Kaiden was gone Lightning started to walk the way they came she noticed that Squall wasn't with her. "Is something wrong Squall?"

He closed his eyes and thought for a minute and joined her. He might not show it be he was an ally and Squall would hate to lose an ally.

Golbez waited for them to leave when he flouted down and touched the grass grounds of area around the Crystal Tower. "That was easier then I once thought." The image of Golbez evaporated and was replaced with the image of Ultimecia.

Ultimecia dons a revealing red gown with a plunging neckline tapered just below the navel. A black fur ruffle extends along the neckline which merges with her wings. Her feet and hands bear purple talons, and she has long silver hair, some of which is pulled up into two red tip horns on either side of her hair.

"It looks like we will soon have a mouse in the trap." Ultimecia said as a figure appeared behind her.

The new comer has gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, which has purple and white stripes, and demonic faces including one on his back obscured by his hair. His gauntlets sport extended claws. On his head sits a purple crown with a snake head emerging from it, and he has a purple cape and long blond hair.

His purple lips formed into a smile. "Yes soon there will be too few for them to stop us."

Mateus and Ultimeica then teleported away.

-Kaiden Point of View-

I walk along the ocean shore as I make my way to the Taejin's Tower Gateway. As I made my way I had to stop and look at the water sparkle as the sun sets. I closed my eyes and tried to remember something, anything. I opened my eyes and started to walk again. I was almost there the Taejin's Tower Gateway was on a peninsula that looks to the north where the Land of Discord rest.

I could see it from where I was at. I know this isn't the best of moves. As I walk I then flashed back to what I told the others. "_I don't care what happens to this world. I want to go back to the place I belong."_ And it made me stop in my tracks. "Why am I going after Ultimeica and Mateus for? It isn't like beating them will send me back home." I turned to look at the land once more. "What am I doing?"

I looked at the Taejin's Tower Gateway. I was torn in a way. I could go after Ultimeica and Mateus or I could just walk away. My last option was to go after Chaos himself. But I am tired of these pointless battles.

"Captured by fate to struggle for a freedom that should be rightfully yours, that is a burden that we all share. Those of Chaos choose as well as those chosen by Cosmos." I turned and summoned my sword.

"You come to challenge me?" I said glaring at the two new comers.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! He thinks he can beat us. What a loon!" the clown laughed.

The one on the left wore a lot of white with black, silver, and blue lining it. His black hair was straight and shined. His eyes just stared at me as he tries to figure me out. The second one had on clothing that is very colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant. His trademark blond hair and white and red facial make-up are present, and his lips are outlined in bright purple.

"Yes Kefka it does seem that he is a bit of a loon to fight us both. But I want to see what he can do before we charge at him." With that the guy in white snapped his fingers and seven crystals like dolls appeared.

One of Lightning, Genesis, me, Firion, Vaan, Beatix, and Zidane. I did not like this. They are going to wear me down before finishing me off.

-Minwu POV-

As I and Zidane emerge from the gateway we ran into two friendly faces. Tifa and Beatrix, where going to go into this gate.

"Oh Minwu, Zidane. How fair you two?" the beautiful warrior asked.

Beatrix clothing consists of a red and white top with a rose embroidered on the back over a pair of leather, reddish-brown pants tucked within a pair of mail boots. A belt is tucked around her waist at an angle, holding her sword. Beatrix is tall, slender, and has a curvy body type with chestnut brown hair. She wears a silver eye patch over her right eye, which is a reddish purple color.

Tifa on the other hand wears a sleeveless white midriff tank top with a black miniskirt and a pair of black suspenders connected to her belt. She wears fingerless Leather Gloves, with metal protecting pads over black gloves up to her elbows and she wears red boots. Tifa's long, dark brown hair falls below her waist and is tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split, and she has maroon eyes.

"We are will thank you for asking. Where are you two off too?" I asked. Noticing that they were not going into the Gateway we exited from.

Tifa smiled as she pointed off near the ocean shore. "Since the only gateway left is the Taejin's Tower Gateway I think we should check that one."

Tifa headed off as Beatrix smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

Zidane joined her. "I wouldn't be my style to let a lady wonder the danger of this world alone."

The only thing I could do is grin and joins them. We traveled near the ocean shore that lead us to a peninsula that over looked the Land ruled by Chaos. As we came up the hill we saw Kaiden about to take on a group of Manikins as well as Cid Raines and Kefka.

-Kaiden POV-

As I was about to make my move the Manikins turned to the left and started to run off. I watched as Minwu cast flout of Beatrix. She flouted up into the air and joined me. "It looks as if you might need an assist."

I closed my eyes as I stood ready pointing my sword at Kefka. "Only help if the other interferes."

"OHHHH. It looks like we are going to have to get our hands dirty now. Do you mind Cid?" Kefka asked as stepped forward.

Cid smiles. "By all means Kefka."

I and Kefka stand facing each other ready for this fight. I was kinda excited for this. Who know.

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here are some battle quotes that feature Kaiden. I am focusing on FF first. Next chapter should hold FF II and FFIII.<strong>

_Kaiden to Warrior of Light - "So have you lost your way as well?"_

_Kaiden to Garland - "I pity you, stuck in a endless cycle."_

_Warrior of Light to Kaiden - "The light you hide is struggling to be freed."_

_Garland to Kaiden - "You have come to be a part of they cycle of violence?"_


End file.
